Alternate dimension troubles
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Part 1/3 of Zoro's little birthday fic. Even in an alternate universe, Zoro can't seem to stop getting lost, fighting... and getting into trouble with the people there. Well, that's just a small part of what Ikebukuro has to offer. Canon pairings only, Durarara!universe, rated T for language and violence (plus usage of swords, signs, vending machines, switchblades, etc). Enjoy. :)


Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro-sensei & Durarara! belongs to Narita Ryougo-sensei. I own neither.

Also, **happy birthday** to Roronoa Zoro, who is our protagonist for this series.

* * *

"Sheesh, where did everybody go? And where the hell am I?" Zoro grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. The three katanas he slid into the red obi around his waist clinked against each other, as if agreeing with his statement. Or perhaps they were mocking him for his stupidity.

Currently he stood by the outskirts of a park, on a concrete walkway next to a black dirt-like path that made the shape of a cross. Covered metal carts with people sitting in them filled the black-dirt path. Another kind of metal-bike (similar the one he saw people riding at Sabaody) were also amongst before-mentioned carts, only that they were fewer in number.

Next, he spotted weird lights that flashed green to orange to red attached to long metal poles hung high above him, with a few lower black ones facing his way. The lower ones had the shape of two men that changed between red to green, and he noticed the people around him (who for some unknown reason were not the least bothered that he had three katanas on him) would walk across the black-dirt road whenever the green-man light was on. Also, the metal vehicles stopped when that green-man was there.

Another thing he had noticed so far was that a number of people, especially those sitting in alleys between the tall buildings that made this place, wore yellow scarves. Either they tie it around their necks, use it as a bandana or simply tie it around their arms, like he did. He did not like the looks they were giving him though.

Then again, when did he like the looks anyone gave him?

He moved near the green-red-man lights with his right hand resting slightly below Shusui's tsuba, waiting patiently for the lights to turn to the 'green-man'. When they did, he casually walked across the black-dirt road (at the same time feeling a small sense of achievement for understanding a traffic rule) towards those yellow-scarved guys. The latter, too, stood up from their sitting position and waddled towards him.

"Hey, you've got some nerve to wear the scarf of another colour in these parts. Have you not heard of us, the 'Yellow Scarves'?!"

Whoever came up with their group name certainly wasn't very creative, Zoro thought.

One of the thugs- there were about twenty in total- took out a knife while the others held metal bats. Zoro sighed at their stupidity, but caught the shape of a boy trying to hide behind the corner of the building with his good eye as he did so. Also, the kid held some sort of device in his hand.

"Hey, brat! Go play somewhere else before we decide to beat you up as well!" the man holding the knife yelled. The kid jumped in fright before giving Zoro an apologetic look and running off. Zoro smirked, somewhat thankful that, in the least, the kid wouldn't have to see him cut these guys down.

"Wipe that smirk off your face! We will show you what happens when you defy us!" the man holding the knife yelled again as the others charged straight to Zoro. The latter's smirk remained as he unsheathed Shusui. At least his made for some sort of entertainment, wherever he was.

XXX

Mikado's phone buzzed softly in his pocket. He swiftly took it out of his pocket and read the message on it (thanking the gods all the while that something interesting was finally happening on this extremely boring day).

_Help! There's this guy a few roads down Sunshine building, opposite of the park and dressed like a samurai. He's surrounded by a bunch of thugs from the Yellow Scarves. All of them have metal bats, except for one with a knife. He can't possibly take them all on at once. I think he needs our help!_

Mikado quickly typed a reply.

_Is anyone around that area?!_

_We are. We can head down there within 3 minutes._

_I can't wait! He's probably got some super awesome samurai cosplay on! I need to ask him where he bought them from!_

_Mikado breathed a sigh of relief._

_Thank you! Let's hope he's alright._

_Actually... He may be more than alright._

Mikado raised an eyebrow at that comment. It wasn't from the same person who said he or she would come to save that person in need. Neither was it the person who asked for help in the first place.

_What do you mean?_

_The truth is, I'm watching all this happen from the park. I can't see exactly what's happening, but... He's not getting beaten up._

_He's actually cutting them down._

XXX

"Hey, Dota-chin, if we take 3 minutes won't that samurai guy already be dead or something?"

"That's if we take the normal route. We're going by a shortcut."

"Yosh! Hold on tight everyone! We'll be there in a minute!"

XXX

Zoro swung Shusui across with a horizontal slash, leaving long, thin bruises on the few who were in his path.  
The alley was littered with bruised bodies he had cut down with a single strike each. It was kinda their fault they charged at him. So far he had taken down seventeen of them using the back of his sword with 3 strokes, and only two more plus the guy with the knife were left.

Still, seventeen people with 3 strokes? He must be slacking on his training, he grumbled inwardly.

"M-M-Monster!" the guy with the knife screeched, dropping his weapon and making a mad dash away from Zoro. The other two's eyes widened considerably as they watched their leader run away. Then they turned back to Zoro with a mix of fear and grim determination on their faces as they readied themselves to attack him.

Zoro smirked. These people weren't as weak-willed as their leader. They fought to the end, even if it meant sustaining serious injuries. He turned his katana to its sharp edge.

"Consider this my way of acknowledging your determination. Become stronger..." Zoro bent down to dodge their last attacks and swung his sword in an upwards arc. "... and aim to beat me someday!"

The two men collapsed to the ground as Zoro swung his katana once more to get rid of the blood on it and sheathed it. He looked at the scene before him, wondering if he had overdone it when a screeching sound echoed behind him. He turned around with his left hand on Sandai Kitetsu's hilt, prepared to take down any reinforcements that came his way.

To his surprise, the door on the slightly larger metal cart before him slid open and revealed three guys and a girl. The two sitting in front were staring at his 'handiwork' while the two sitting at the back...

"Wow! That person wasn't kidding, Yuma-chin! He really is dressed like a samurai!"

"Hmm, and his swords look genuine, too. I wonder if he could introduce the swordsmith who crafted them."

Zoro blinked. And blinked again. So these people aren't reinforcements... But who exactly are they?

"Hey, hey!" Zoro backed away a little when the girl ran up to him with a dangerous sparkle in her eyes, "Your cosplay's awesome! Where did you get it from? You got to tell me!"

Now Zoro was even more confused than before.

"Cosplay? What's that?" he asked, annoyed. He regretted asking that question almost immediately when the girl's eyes sparkled even brighter.

"I'm surprised you don't know! Basically, cosplay is–"

"That's enough, Erika. You're making him feel uncomfortable." the man wearing a hat stated indifferently. 'Erika' pouted.

"You're no fun, Dota-chin!"

Zoro stared blankly at the man whose name he found out was 'Dotachin'. That was a weird name- even weirder than the time they found a guy who looked like the-sketch-that-was-the-Idiot-Cook's wanted poster off the coast of Sabaody.

"So, Dotachin..." the girl and the guy sitting at the back earlier held their hands over their mouths in a futile attempt to stop giggling. 'Dota-chin' sighed.

"Just call me Kadota."

"Okay, Kadota. Do you know which direction it is to the ocean?"

Kadota raised an eyebrow. "Ikebukuro is not even close to the sea. Why do you want to go there?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need to get back to the Grand Line. My comrades are out there somewhere."

"'Grand Line'? The sea off the coast is called the 'North Pacific Ocean', not 'Grand Line'."

Zoro's patience was wavering. "Are you sure you've never heard of that term before?" Kadota shook his head. "The Red Line? East Blue? The Seven Warlords? One Piece?"

Each time Kadota shook his head. "Unfortunately, I've never heard of those terms in my entire life. I'm sorry to say this, but either you're making this up, or..."

"You came from another dimension!" Erika yelled excitedly, cutting off Kadota completely.

"That's so cool! I know it can happen in anime, but for it to happen in real life!" Erika's companion added, but he spoke so quickly it almost came out as a jumble of words he did not understand.

Zoro's face went blank as he tried to process the new information he received as well as take in the two's sudden outburst. Then he shook his head. No use thinking about things he didn't understand. And now that he remembered it, there was one more thing to worry about...

"By the way, can you guys help bring these two to the hospital?" Zoro pointed at the last two still lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. The guy next to  
Kadota looked like he was about to reject his suggestion, but the latter spoke first.

"Alright. Their injuries look pretty serious, too. Do you need us to give you a ride as well?"

"I'm good. I'll look for a way back myself." Zoro answered quickly, trying to ignore the two still admiring his clothes, swords and the scars all over his body. A shiver went up his spine at the thought of being in the same enclosed space with them.

"Suit yourself." Kadota got out of the metal cart-thing and carried both blood-coated thugs into the van. "Erika, Walker. We're going."

"But–"

"No buts! The later we get these two to the hospital the lower their chances of surviving." Zoro felt Kadota sparing a hard glance his way, but ignored it once more by tuning his ears to the last guy's complaints on 'how the van was going to get blood all over it' and that he 'had to clean it up later'.

The 'van' (Zoro now knew what the larger metal-cart thing was called) drove off as Zoro made his way out of the alley. His stomach growled almost immediately and he suddenly remembered he had not taken breakfast yet. And it was already close to midday.

"... Forgot to ask them for a place to eat."

XXX

_We got to the guy. He's completely unhurt._

_And aside from that? All the thugs are on the ground, unconscious! Can you believe that?!_

_W-wow... To think he didn't even need our help..._

_Well, he did wound two of the guys really bad so he asked us to send them to a hospital._

_Wha-what?!_

_He's a monster..._

_Just like Heiwajima Shizuo..._

_C'mon! One monster is enough for this city!_

_Hey, hey! Now that I think about it... Between Heiwajima Shizuo and that samurai cosplayer. Who is stronger?_

A silhouette lightly grasping his phone smirked before he tossed said object on the desk before him. He kicked off the ground lightly, spinning around in his black office chair.

"Hahaha! This looks interesting. It looks like I'll have to make a trip down to Ikebukuro today!"

XXX

Mikado let out a sigh of relief. Class was finally over, and he was using every ounce of his mental strength to not jump straight out of his seat with a cry of happiness. No, he wasn't going to scare Anri by yelling randomly, but that wasn't the main reason.

Simply put, he just did not want to be held back by his teacher by doing so. After all, he was looking forward to meeting the samurai guy the Dollars page has been chatting about. That he was strong- and a monster like Heiwajima Shizuo.

He remembered the first time Kida introduced the blonde to him. That inhumane power... was extraordinary! And seeing him throw that vending machine during his fight with Orihara Izaya. Both were simply amazing.

Why was Mikado so interested in things that are out of this world?

It's simple. He hated the ordinary. That's all there was to it.

"Hey~ Earth to Mikado, Earth to Mikado. Can you hear me?" said person's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name.

"... Masaomi-kun?"

"Jeez, you suddenly spaced out while you were packing your bag. Almost everyone left the classroom already." Ah, that's true, Mikado thought as he looked around. A smirk then grew on Kida's face. "Let me guess... You were thinking of how hot Anri-chan's body is, weren't you?"

A blush rose on his cheeks. "I-It's nothing like that!"

"Oh really?" Kida's smirk never left his face. Mikado gulped loudly but did not say anything else. After a few seconds the former sighed.

"Aww, you're no fun." he grumbled a little before prancing over to Anri, who was sitting all the way in the front. "Anri-chan~! Let's hang out again today! The three of us!"

Mikado was about to protest, but seeing the excited and interested looks on Kida and Anri's faces made him stop. They were his friends after all, he shouldn't turn them down. Besides, he could always look for the samurai cosplayer at night.

XXX

Zoro's stomach growled loudly. He held back yet another exasperated groan directed to his empty stomach as he walked down the street. Many people who walked by spared him glances, yet they never made a full second of eye contact. Not that Zoro cared that much since he's beaten enough thugs (around 42 after the first 19) to make him feel like not beating them up anymore. All he wanted was food.

He decided to do a little uncharacteristic pondering to forget about his hunger. He thought about the people's reaction to him. At first they were uncaring about his appearance or the fact that he was even there. So why was it they only started giving him weird stares now?

Was it due to his growling stomach? That was a high possibility. Or it could be the large number of thugs in the area that kept them on alert. Maybe they finally noticed the three katana hanging through his obi.

... Maybe all three were the reasons why people avoid making eye contact with him.

This stomach growled again, this time louder, successfully interrupting his trail of thought. He allowed himself to let out a sigh as he continued his search for a restaurant. Preferably with sake, but beggers can't be picky.

A slip of paper blown by the wind caught his attention at that moment and he stretched his hand out to grab it. The paper had the words 'delicious', 'cheap' and lots of weird characters he did not understand printed in white on the top against a black background. Pictures of a variety of fish slices on top of small rice balls took up most of the page.

Zoro stared, blinked, then stared again. The fish-on-top-of-rice dishes look like something the Idiot-Cook made quite a while back. He didn't remember eating much of it (courtesy to Luffy and the fact that he was asleep during the first-half of the meal) but he clearly remembered that it tasted delicious. Not that he'll ever say that out loud, especially not in front of the former.

Zoro noticed an address printed on the bottom right corner of the slip of paper. 'Sunshine-something', he read. He remembered seeing a building with that word somewhere along the way.

'Maybe I should ask someone for directions. Then I can head there myself.' Zoro thought as he scanned the area for someone to ask. A group of three- two boys and a girl, all wearing similar uniforms- caught his eye.

He felt a satisfied smile tug at his lips as he made his way towards them.

XXX

Unknown to most, a space near Ikebukuro park was distorted in a circular shape. It swirled, clockwise and anticlockwise, in an inconsistent manner as a man stepped out of the portal.

"So this is where you are... Hunter-ya."

* * *

**Notes**

[1] Law's nickname for Zoro is ハンタ (in katakana), meaning Hunter in English. It is based off Zoro's epithet 海賊狩りのゾロ (kaizoku gari no Zoro), or Pirate Hunter Zoro in English. Also, 狩り-や (gari-ya) doesn't sound very nice, so I used katakana instead.

[2] Zoro cut the two guys down because he conviently forgot that his strikes are fatal. Meh.

**[3] All techniques and names will be in English. Only honorifics (e.g -san, -kun, -chan, -ya) and sword types (Zoro's katana, Law's nodachi) will remain in Japanese.**


End file.
